


The Psychology of a True Friendship

by writentoon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Sci-fi/fantasy, Sirens, friendships, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writentoon/pseuds/writentoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After years of watching many through the eyes of technology and the echonet, Angel attempts using her powers to connect and forge a lasting friendship. When she learns of the fate of the fragtrap's entire line, and finds that he's still alive but struggling to befriend others, she begins to visit him within his digitized dreams..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Psychology of a True Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Currently this is a VERY unfinished draft, but it would've expired had I not posted it now. Come back later when it's updated!

"Hey! Why don't I give you a midnight high five before you go to bed?" He raised his thin, gangly robotic arm.

 

**SLAM!**

 

His rusted metallic flaps attached to his boxy sides dropped, his aperture drooped towards the ground. His shoulders shrugged quietly, as he sighed, "Uhm...that's all right, I guess?" He examined the tattered door facing him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Spud!" He veered away from the home, his single wheel moaning its abandoned mechanical whirs as he scooted through the makeshift city; He passed alleyways, tall and small buildings, under and around fences, and up and down ramps 'til his destination was reached. 


End file.
